saszombieassaultfandomcom-20200216-history
Shredder
1200 |pellets=3 |pierce=4 |rof=3 rps / Rps Mobile |mag=24 |movement=-30% |class=Disc Thrower |type=Semi Auto |reload=3 sec |damagetype= |droplevel=24 MOBILE 25 80 & |1dps = 3,600 7,200 10,800 |mdps = 14,400 28,800 43,200 |augdps = 7,200 14,400 21,600 |manufacturer = Rancor|craftcost = 635,420 3,608,820 18,044,100 |alloycost = 1,270 45,110 541,323 }} The Shredder is a semi-automatic disc thrower made by Rancor. Overview The Shredder is deadly as an all-purpose weapon. It fires 3 discs at a time. Unlike other weapons, it fires razor sharp discs that can pass through 4 zombies per shot, making it an extremely effective weapon against hordes of zombies. Additionally, the Shredder's discs can bounce off of walls and strike other zombies from a multitude of angles, making it a great weapon against Shielders. This weapon is one of Rancor's deadliest weapons. Its ammo is quite cheap, which makes it good for people who want to do massive damage with affordable ammo. It is also extremely effective at close range due to the bouncing projectile being able to "backstab" enemies. However, the disc fired will disappear after it has traveled a predetermined distance. Gun mechanics *Discs will bounce off when hitting a Shielder's shield, along with the chance to take damage of it, like all other bullets. *Discs will pass through destroyed obstacles (blown-up cars for example) normally, but will bounce off if not blown up yet, like all other bullets. *Discs will pass through short boxes normally without damaging the block, like all other bullets. *Discs cannot go to through Last Stand's entrance's invisible wall and will bounce off it. This is like how the CM Gigavolt won't arc to targets beyond the invisible wall ever since the patch that removed Gigavolt's arcing beyond walls, although rockets blast ignores walls and hits them. *The Shredder does not deal damage to minion and boss pods, as disc (like bullets) sense impact hitting outer wall and bounce off, but damage is done when it hits inner wall on the other side, however, the mobile version of the Shredder CAN damage both minion and boss pods. *The total travel distance of the discs is equivalent to the players game screen. This is noticeable if you shoot once straight ahead. Although, as the discs can ricochet off objects and can inflict the same zombies more than once in a confined space, the discs will still only last as long as their pierce or total distance before disappearing. Trivia * Once there was a glitch where the shredder did no damage to anything. * The Shredder received a "Halloween Edition" around Halloween (October 31st) 2015. It was called the Shreddy Krueger, and replaced the Shredder from Strongboxes and Crafting. Its description was "I'm your worst nightmare!" ** It is the Freddy Krueger quote, also its name resembles Freddy Krueger. * The Shredders version in the mobile looks like the Shredder in the PC version. Category:SAS: Zombie Assault 4 Category:Zombie Assault 4: Weapons Category:Rancor Weapons Category:Physical Weapons Category:Disc Thrower Category:Expansion Pack Weapons Category:Semi-Auto Weapons Category:SAS: Zombie Assault 4 Mobile Category:Weapons with a Halloween Edition Category:Non-Premium